somewhatfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiren da Gray
Jiren da Gray is a swole boi from Universe 11 and was the crown prince of the Land of Girth. He was once a normal Gray child, but became buff after a local Planet Fitness opened up on his planet. His buffness only continued to grow after his village was terrorized by Lord Farquaad. This caused to form a force of superheroes known as Swole Men that fought to protect the multiverse from terror. His deeds and random adventures led to his team up with Shrek and him gaining his rightful spot as the King of the Land of Girth. Swole Beginnings and Battle with Farquaad After Jiren got buff from Planet Fitness he returned to his village only find it was destroyed by Farquaad. It was from this day Jiren set out in the name of Girth to stop all the villains and Frolf players at all costs. In his quest he recruited his best friend he met on Clash of Clans, Toppo. Together they brought Shrek, Garfield, Antman, Wasp, Thor, Hulk, John Cena, and Donkey Kong to the force. They trained until Farquaad could be beaten. Farquaad was ready for them. He had Joker and Timmy Turner ready. However, Jiren erased Timmy from existence just by looking at him and Toppo beat the Joker with some druken fist mojo. This caused Lord Farquaad to surrender causing him to leave the Girthlands forever. However, Lord Farquaad reveals that he was just a distraction so that Broly could take over the Girthlands Meeting Yamcha Jiren did not know if he could defeat Broly with his team of Swole Bois since Broly had gotten a quadrilogy reboot from Akira Toryiama. Jiren decided that it was time to meet the man of legend Yamcha. He was said to live on the highest mountain of Japan past the Weeb forest. Jiren journeyed with Toppo and Shrek to get training from this legendary man. After 9 years of walking they finally reached him. Yamcha was surprised that these Swole Bois managed to find him. However he made them pass three incredible hard trials. The first was to retrieve N tattoo on Neo Cortex's Head. The second was to survive a viewing of Bio Broly Kylo Ren fanfiction. And the final challenge was the hardest of all it involved beating Yamcha at causal bowling. Yamcha was not just the most powerful master in the Dragon Ball multiverse, but was the best causal bowler after his defeat of General Grievous and Frobacca. Jiren went to talk to Frobacca before the match and he said the only way to win is to dig up his Swoleness. The match began and Shrek was defeated by Yamcha by 2 points. Toppo managed to tie with him. The match with Jiren was very intense. Both bowlers were so synced out that the game remained tied 1 to 1 for the entire game. However, at the very last straw Jiren threw the ball vertically and the cataclysm caused a single pin to fall declaring Jiren the winner. Thus Jiren, Toppo, and Shrek would receive training. Training/Going back to Land of Girth The training was intense it involved making memes, selling memes, and distributing illegal memes. It paid off however as Jiren learned full Ki control and the Neo Wolf Fang Fist. Before the battle, Yamcha explained that once Broly was the darkest that loomed in Yamcha's heart, but he expelled it in order to be become a causal bowling God. Jiren had to destroy Broly before Summer's end otherwise Yamcha would be killed and the memeverses would be thrown out of balance. Jiren, Yamcha, Shrek, and Toppo headed to Land of Girth to face their foe. On the way though they fought against Fornite weebs sent by Broly to protect the Girthland Border Wall. Leader of the weebs was the all powerful Verne. After two punches Jiren managed to beat down the foe, but not before he could warn Broly of the resistance. After scaling the massive wall Jiren meet the leader of the Broly resistance Uncle Drew he had been leading the resistance and wanted the kingdom to return under Gray leadership. Yamcha said the man cause was honorable and let him join the group. Battle with Broly and His Men The Swole Bois reunited with all of its members and started a siege on the castle. Verne's warning gave Broly enough time to prepare for the assault. He dispatched Team Avatar and Little Boi Yeet to crush the reistance. The battle caused the Land of Girth to rupture. Jiren and Yamcha, however, was charging a Wolf Fang Magmatron, but Little Boi Yeet and Zuko threatened to kill Toppo. Hulk knowing that Toppo would be needed took his place and sacrificed himself. The blast wrecked Little Boi Yeet and Avatar gang which caused Avatar: The Last Airbender's cancellation and turned Little Boi Yeet into an accountant. Broly angered decided to challenge Jiren himself. The battle was extremely swole. It was the two swolest bois at each other like bark om a tree. Broly reboot was more powerful than Jiren could have possibly imagined so he used 2% of his power. This caused Broly to turn into his legendary super saiyan pile of garbage form. The battle threatened to rip the universe apart, but Jiren had the edge. Broly not wanting to be defeated begged Akira Toryiama for a new form. From the clouds of clash Toryiama mixed Fortnite, Tony Hawk, Iniesta to create the most powerful and weeby Super Saiyan. Broly new power was too much even for Jiren and his bois. He had no other option and decided to fuse with Toppo to form Toppiren. The form was actually beating Broly, but the potarra earings gave way. Just as Broly was about to defeat Jiren. The memegods sung out and Jiren had unlocked his swole potential. Broly attempted to hurt Jiren but before Broly could even move his hand he was incinerated. Jiren had regained his rightful place as the Girthlord. Useless Facts *He caused the cancellation of the Last Airbender and Fairly Oddparents. *He jobbed Lord Pilaf who at the time was the third strongest Dragon ball character this title belongs to Yamcha today. *Jiren despite being a Gray is actually slightly purple in color. *Jiren was almost the main character of Seinfeld, but Jerry got the show because Jiren had a scheduling conflict. *Jiren has never lost a match. He fell out the Tournament of Power on purpose because he knew that Zeno could not erase him due to his power only being a fraction of Jiren and Jiren's master Yamcha being even more powerful. *When Jiren enters the room the room leaves. *Jiren witnessed the multiverse being created. *His strength can even match the Great Hercule. *The only Dragon Ball characters more powerful in raw power than him are: Farmer with a Shotgun, Super Saiyan Titan Raditz, Blue Spirit, Toppoiren Potential Unlocked, Nappa Enhanced, Yamcha, Akira Toriyama, Jar Jar Binks, and Appule. Category:Goodie Guys Category:Goodie Good Guys Category:Mob Boss Category:Most Wanted Category:Swole Bois Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Anti Heroes Category:Leader Category:Alien Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Super Wario Kart